Episode 15: The Beginning Of The Neomon
by MegaloManiamon
Summary: Series 2 of CASTTR is here! Has Mario and Sonic met their match with Neomon?


Narrator: Once more, dear reader, we travel to the Land Of Nightmares to discover there, beneath the Black Mountain Of Viltheed, the loathsome Zordrak! Lord Of Nightmares! Hatching his monstrous plots to thwart our heroes so that nightmares may rule! OOO ECK! However, beyond the Forest Of The Dreamstone Travellers (where Philip is their leader), lies the old DreamMaker. Along with Mario and his friends, they send out tonight's dreams through the most precious and most powerful object in the land....THE DREAMSTONE!  
  
Episode 15: The Beginning Of The Neomon  
  
Narrator: Zordrak's not alone in the Land Of Nightmares. Oh, no. He is surrounded, protected and waited on claw and nail by his troops-the Villain All-Stars. This is their commander: King "Bowser" Koopa.  
  
Bowser Koopa is practicing dueling with Jack Spicer (from Xiaolin Showdown). While they do so, the begin to talk about the new plan...  
  
Bowser: Solomon? I know some of them... Jack: What? You mean the Nightmarestone Traveller, Panjyamamon and Perfect Nightmare? Bowser: Not forgetting Megidrak. Boy, I hear that Zordrak's making a whole lot of them to attack the Zilla World after the Megattack Plan. Jack: Hey, watch it! That's my foot you're treading on! Bowser: Sorry, Jack. Anyway, the leader of these Solomon is known to us as Biocode Zero Alpha: DIGITAL-ABSORBER.  
  
Just then, Zordrak's voice came into hearing range, and all the Villain All- Stars rushed to the Throne Room. There stood loads of Solomon.  
  
Zordrak: BEHOLD THE SOLOMON RACE! MORE SUPERIOR THAN THE ALL-STARS! FROM ABRAMON TO ZANNMON, THIS IS MY ARMY THAT I WILL UNLEASH ONTO THE ZILLA WORLD! AND TO THINK, JUMBA WAS THE ONLY ONE WITH A POKEMON/DIGIMON RIP-OFF ARMY WITH HIS EXPERIMENTS! Gantu: Shut up about that, please! Zordrak: BUT, FOR A LEADER, I DECIDED TO MAKE MINE MORE POWERFUL. ENTER THE BIOCODE ZERO ALPHA: DIGITAL-ABSORBER. OR, SHOULD I SAY: ENTER THE NEOMON!  
  
The Villains gasped as a golden-plaited version of the Nightmarestone Traveller came in. No hair was on this 'Mon, but he carried a sword and a....Shen-Gon-Wu?  
  
Jack: Enough of Neo-doohickey! Gimmie the Shen-Gon-Wu! Zordrak: OH, SHUT UP JACK! THIS ISN'T A REAL SHEN-GON-WU. DO YOU WANT US TO BE SUED BY KIDS WB? BESIDES, THIS IS MY SHEN-GON-WU: THE LOKIA FORCE. PERFECT FOR ANYONE WHO WANTS TO STEAL A DREAMSTONE. BUT, SINCE BOWSER AND CREW ALWAYS MESSES UP, NEOMON CAN DO THIS MISSION!  
  
And, so saying, Neomon flew off to seek his ultimate goal: the deletion of the All-Stars.  
  
Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi were greeting 3 new All-Stars: Timmy Turner with his Fairy Godparents, the crew of the S.S Gundam (which this author has never seen or watched, so their lines remain silent!) and the Hoobs-Iver, Groove and Tula.  
  
Luigi: Hey-a, Mario. Check-a out their Gundams-a. It-a reminds me of the Brooklyn Public Library-a! Mario: Why's that-a? Luigi: Because it has-a lots of storeys-a! Geddit?  
  
Meanwhile, at the back of the DreamMaker's castle, Neomon put his plan into action.  
  
Neomon: Foolish mortals! They'll never think of finding me here. NEO PUNCH!  
  
Neomon's hard knuckles punched steps into the Tower. Neomon walked up them and then slashed the window with his sword-the Neo Blade. Neomon's hands grasped the Dreamstone and he took off.  
  
Timmy: Hey, who's that? It looks like a golden man. DreamMaker: Hands off that Dreamstone!  
  
Neomon turned. His boastful powers had led him to the front of the castle!  
  
Neomon: Curses! But, I have one trick up my sleeves. ABSORBTION!  
  
Neomon produced long wires that struck the Digimon. As Neomon absorbed all their attacks of their Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega forms, he transformed.  
  
Neomon: Behold me: Neomon Gamma! I have one quarter of the known population of Digimon's attacks! For example: GALLANTMON'S SHEILD OF THE JUST!  
  
As the same attack of Gallantmon's struck the Digimon down, Timmy and Groove confronted them.  
  
Groove: Attacking new friends is so un-Hoobygroovy! Timmy: Yeah! Cosmo, Wanda-I wish for something to delete Neomon Gamma!  
  
"Da Rules" book came into view once again, as Wanda read out Rule 122.  
  
Wanda: I'm sorry, sweetie. Da Rules says that "You cannot use wishes to delete a new species". Some of Neomon's species might come in handy in the future. By deleting Neomon Gamma, you might destroy the species, too! Cosmo: We're doomed!  
  
Just then, Super Sonic appeared.  
  
Super Sonic: Alright, Neomon-enough's enough! I destroyed Perfect Nightmare once, so I can defeat you! Neomon Gamma: Try this, fool! HERCULESKABUTERIMON'S MEGA GIGA BLASTER!  
  
Sonic dodged the attacks and homed-attacked Neomon Gamma.  
  
Neomon Gamma: 10 REPEATS!  
  
Neomon Gamma unleashed the Mega Giga Blaster attack 10 times in a row. Sonic dodged each one again.  
  
Neomon Gamma's DNA was being wasted, so he changed back into Neomon.  
  
Neomon: How about some Neo Laser, foe?  
  
Sonic was too slow for the Neo Laser to misfire. Sonic spun out of control, until he landed on one S.S Gundam.  
  
Sonic: Timmy! I have an idea! Wish for a robot-a really, really big one!  
  
As Timmy's wish came true, Neomon chuckled to himself.  
  
Neomon: So, you have a robot. My chances are that you will win this battle. But, you realise that I have the Dreamstone and the Shen-Gon-Wu! Mukiya! Timmy: What does that mean? Neomon: It's my way of saying: LOKIA FORCE!  
  
Neomon's beams of pure blood-like light emerged from the Shen-Gon-Wu. But, then....  
  
Neomon: No! I've used my energy up so fast! I can't move!  
  
He was right. Neomon's attacks were so powerful, it weakened him and not the All-Stars. It flew off without the Dreamstone to complain to Zordrak.  
  
Iver: Wanda, what did you mean by "Neomon's Species"? Wanda: I don't know. Why? Iver: Look!  
  
Up in the sky, tons of Solomon were flying. Neomon caught up with them and led them to the Zilla World.  
  
DreamMaker: This, my friends, is a sign of good and evil. Good meaning we can carry on protecting dreams. But evil meaning that Jennyzilla could use them to target us. We have to be more careful in the future. I have heard rumours that the Pokemon King of Sukiyaka Island is being attacked by Bowser, Mouser and 625. We must prepare for a trip. Ash, Misty, Brock-I leave this mission in your hands. I am too old to travel such a long way. Take the All-Stars and protect Sukiyaka Island. Omi and his friends await you.  
  
Ash: OK, Sir! Pikachu: Pika!  
  
The End! Next Episode: The Island Of The Pokemon King. 


End file.
